In Every Grain of Sand
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: For XxbagpussxX's much belated birthday fic! She wanted Connor, Abby, a beach and a fossil... but most of all she wanted SMUT!


In Every Grain of Sand  
2010 Evenstar Estel

It took almost two full days of travel half way around the world to reach their paradise, but Abby and Connor had finally arrived at their destination. The very nice landlady called Marie, a middle aged and portly woman, was waiting there to greet them after their bus ride to the house from the South Pacific island of Rarotonga's small airport. She didn't live on the premises, but knew approximately what time to expect them. She'd made sure to stock the home with at least a week's worth of food, but likely wouldn't be back unless Connor or Abby needed something they couldn't manage for themselves. They could fish and there was fruit on the trees. The house wasn't especially palatial, rather just a small one bedroom holiday home Abby and Connor had rented for their much needed vacation.

They had promised each other after they'd returned from their harrowing year in the Cretaceous that they would take their fantasy vacation on the beach as soon as they were settled back into their old lives. Sid, Nancy and Rex had spent the time of Connor and Abby's absence under Lester's care and despite himself, he was rather fond of the creatures, as were his children and therefore their animals would be well cared for during their three week holiday. Connor insisted that he was promised Abby in a bikini and he wasn't going to be satisfied until he got it.

The Cretaceous Era sojourn had cemented their relationship. Abby had finally admitted that she loved him. Since then Connor had been in a permanent state of outward bliss and inner peace. They'd finally consummated their love the evening of their return to London. They'd been put through the wringer at the ARC - tests, questions, etc. - but once settled in their temporary home, a hotel, it was free for all. Four years of not fully resolved sexual tension had led to a very very passionate evening and following day.

Now several months later and thanks to Connor cracking the tech for the anomaly opening (and closing) device, things had slowed down considerably, allowing Connor and Abby their time off. The vacation wasn't so much as break from their world of dinosaurs and danger, but a chance to get back a little of what they'd lost in leaving their home in the Cretaceous Era behind. The simple quiet, the privacy and the connection with nature was much missed.

The first thing they'd done once Marie had left was to peel off their travel worn clothes and collapse on the lush bed. They were asleep in minutes and didn't wake until the afternoon of the following day. The boon was that their jet lag was sorted. They took separate showers, eager to explore their slice of tropical paradise and knowing a shower together would delay things considerably. Seeing Abby emerge from the bathroom in her extremely tiny string bikini however had Connor rethinking ever leaving the bedroom. The itty bitty scraps of material that constituted a bathing suit left nothing to the imagination. Connor was certain there was more material in a handkerchief! The turquoise color would match the ocean and coupled with her sun kissed blond hair she looked like a goddess.

"Connor, you're drooling," teased Abby, knowing full well what she was doing to him in such a tempting little outfit. He'd seen her naked a thousand times before, but there was something about a bikini that was inherently very sexy. He was pretty enticing himself, clad only a low slung pair of board shorts. Her favourite part of his body were the two lines of muscle on his lower abdomen that led down below the waist of his shorts. The little treasure trail of hair that also went down had Abby's mouth watering. She loved to kiss those spots on him. Right now she really wanted to strip him of those shorts and take that big beautiful cock of his in her mouth. It had been one of her favourite things to do to him alone in their cave at night in the prehistoric past. She loved the noises he made when she pleasured him, and to her delight, she rather liked the taste of him on her tongue.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but not tearing his eyes away from staring at her body. "Hang on! No I'm not, I see where your eyes are lookin' Abby Maitland!"

"Guilty. Okay, we gotta get outta here and enjoy the sun! I wanted to explore our beach." Abby quickly packed a bag with towels and water and a few other items they might need for the few hours they'd be out. They found their flip flops, sunnies and left via the balcony that connected down to the private beach. There wasn't another soul around for miles. The house may have been small, but the property surrounding it was massive. The beach stretched for approximately three miles in one direction, ending when it hit a huge outcropping of rocks and short cliffs. In the other direction was a mile long stretch of beach that soon meshed into the jungle. They were completely secluded.

Abby had always dreamed of coming to the South Pacific. The plethora of exotic lizards to study was infinite. Of course the other bonus was the white powdery sand of the beaches, the crystalline, turquoise blue ocean and the colourful flora of the jungle. They stepped on to the beach and just stood there, soaking up the heat of the sun. It was at least one hundred degrees Fahrenheit and a fine sheen of sweat prickled their skin. Connor took the bag from Abby and hooked it over his shoulder, then took her hand in his, brining it to his lips and bestowing a kiss on her palm.

"I love you, Abby," he said. "I have to tell you at least once a day."

"I love you, Connor," she replied. "I think I should tell you at least once an hour."

The first two miles disappeared behind them in no time. They walked mostly in silence, watching and listening to the crash of the waves against the shore, as well as the birds and insects in the jungle that flanked them to the right. The palm trees set apart from the jungle on the beach rustled in the wind and cast dancing shadows across the sand. In the distance were the rocks and they looked inviting for exploration, but so did this desolate stretch of beach for swimming and possibly other activities.

"Shall we carry on or do you want to stop here?" asked Connor, looking off into the distance. She could tell he was curious, so she tugged him along.

"Let's go to the rocks," she said with a smile, almost breaking into a jog. "The tide's going out, we might be able to see what's beyond."

"As you wish, my love." The ran hand in hand along the shore, letting the waves chase them. The rocks were much higher in person than they'd appeared, stretching a good thirty feet up. They were too sharp to dare to try and climb, but the tidepools were barely an inch deep, so after dropping their bag high up on the sand, they ventured out and around the rocks. Being mindful of where they were stepping, they hugged the rockface until finally it began to recede. The little cove amongst the rocks was just large enough for the two of them, looking out on a breathtaking view of the high afternoon sun and the endless scope of the ocean. The view stretched uninterrupted to the horizon. Abby sighed and relaxed when Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. "Are you happy?"

"The happiest I've ever been. You know how much I love you, don't you Connor?"

"Yeah, I do. You were worth the wait."

"I think I loved you before we were stranded. I'm pretty sure I did. I couldn't admit it of course. I had too many walls up. If nothing else, the Cretaceous Era was good for one thing - getting me to realize how I felt about you. Thank heavens you never gave up on me."

"Couldn't. I loved you. Still do. Always will." Abby laughed and turned around in the circle of his arms. With her hand on the back of his head, she guided his mouth to hers for brief, but deep and passionate kiss. When they parted, she lay her head against his chest and looked out at the ocean. Being alone, completely alone with Connor reminded her of how good things were between them. Life back in England allowed little cracks to form in their relationship. Stress was around every corner in one form or another. They had rows, some of them very serious and upsetting, but they managed to work through them. Abby still hated it though. She wanted it to always been like this. She promised herself then and there to always try and hold on to this feeling of contentment, even when their lives were full of strife and danger. If things ever got to be too much back home, she'd grab Connor and make him go with her to some place, anywhere isolated where they could be completely alone. Abby hugged him tightly, kneading the muscles of his back. She looked away from the ocean when the sun got too bright, casting her eyes to the rocks. With the water receding and taking the sand with it, something unique and exciting was being revealed.

"Connor! Look!" exclaimed Abby, parting from him and pulling him down to the sand, hurriedly digging away at the rocks. He saw what she had seen and got involved, scooping away handfuls of sand.

"Abbs, this is phenomenal!" He planted a huge kiss on her cheek. There at the base of the massive deposit of stone was most definitely a fossil. The creature's clearly defined vertebrae stood out in pale contrast to the heavy blackness of the rock. The petrified striations of mineral and sediment deposits sat above it.

"What was it? How old it is?"

"I have no idea! Maybe some sort of prehistoric snake? I don't see any sort of limbs, but the spine is incredible! Look at how smooth and clear it is! Due to the ocean, I suppose. Amazing, isn't it? Did you know they've found fossils of mosasaurs and elasmosaurs, theropods, pterosaurs, a few different ornithopods, and even a ankylosaurus around the South Pacific? It's brilliant!" Abby didn't know any of the names he'd just rattled off, but he was so delighted at her find that she couldn't help but share his enthusiasm. "We've seen them, Abby, living and breathing. Sometimes I forget how mind blowing that is. It's hard to remember that it's all millions upon millions of years in the past. Puts things in perspective doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" He sat down on the sand with her kneeling in front of him.

"How small and insignificant two people on a beach are."

"We were pretty significant in the Cretaceous Era. Imagine if we'd died together and been left to become fossils ourselves? How much would that have messed up the stuffy paleontology community?" He laughed, imagining the absurd scenario.

"You know paleontologists aren't all stodgy professors in tweed?"

"Well, there are exceptions of course, like you for example. You're the sexiest paleontologist I know."

"I'm the _only_ one you know." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"The sun's going to start setting soon. We should head back. We can come back tomorrow with the camera and take pictures." He nodded, getting up to his feet and pulling her up with him. The tide was starting to come in and they were up to their ankles as the angled their way back around the rocks to the beach. They walked in companionably silence for most of the way back when suddenly Connor tossed aside their bag and scooped Abby up in his arms. "What are you doing?" He said nothing but ran with her into the ocean, dunking them both in when the water go to be waist high. "You're a nut!" said Abby after she emerged from the water.

"I just decided I needed to see that bikini wet," he grinned back at her, eyes fixated on the hard points of her nipples standing at attention under the barely there scraps of her bikini top. Two could play that game, Abby thought to herself before diving under the water and taking hold of his shorts and yanking them down. She toppled him and got the shorts off completely before making a bee line for the shore. "Abby, that's not fair!" he called after her. She grabbed the bag and his wet shorts and started running back towards home. He quickly followed after. Abby looked over her shoulder to see a very naked, soaking wet Connor running after her, spurning her on as she raced for the sanctuary of their little house. She could see it in her sights when once again she was captured and swept off her feet. Connor spun her around, making her lose her grip on the bag as well as his shorts. "You're going to pay for that."

"God, I hope so!" He set her down and tugged at the knot of the bikini strings behind her neck, undoing them easily, and then the ones at her back. He peeled away the wet top to reveal her soft plump breasts. Instantly his mouth was pulling upon her left nipple, licking with his hot tongue and suckling with his lips. Abby gasped, threading her fingers through the lengths of his hair and holding him to her breast. After a time he moved to the other to give it the same attention. She lazily loped her arms around his shoulders, letting him worship her body however he saw fit. His fingers were at the little bows at her hips, pulling them and then her bikini bottoms away. Abby had a sneaking suspicion that would be that last time she actually wore her bikini on this trip. Fortunately Connor had the good sense to lay out a towel before pulling her down to the sand. Ever the gentleman, lay down first, sat her on top of him so she straddled his thighs. The last thing she wanted was sand in certain places. Abby leaned forward and sighed into his mouth, their lips teasing and playing. He was definitely aroused, Abby felt his cock grow hard between them. With one hand braced into the spot beside his head, Abby continued to kiss him as she reached down between them to take hold of his length. He grunted most indignantly as her grip tightened. She pulled away from him and sat up. Making sure he was watching, she dipped her fingers into her own wetness, sinking in deep before emerging slick and shiny. Her two hands joined together to stroke him, gliding easily with her fluids as well as the precum that emerged from the head of his cock.

"Oh, fuck. Abby!" Connor hips pitched upwards as she pumped him, gliding up the length of him, rubbing her palms over the head and descending again over and over. Both hands worked him until he was a babbling incoherent mess. "Please... wanna be inside... guh!" She laughed under her breath and slowed her motions, gripping him hard at the base to stave off his climax. She rose up and seated herself down on him fully. Placing her hands on his chest, Abby rocked with with him, swiveling her hips and grinding herself down. Connor gripped her backside, opening her up while thrusting up into her. They moved and danced with each other, watching emotions play over each others faces and listening to the heated moans of rising pleasure. Watching and feeling his cock disappear inside Abby over and over again had Connor struggling to keep from coming. He always tried to make sure she went first, allowing her orgasm to bring about his. He took a firm hold of her and held her down, not letting her move. Abby yelped in surprise when he sat up and she toppled backwards. Something about this new angle positively made her spine melt. His cock created an intense friction against just the right spot inside her. He drew up his knees to support her back. "There, that's more like it." His hands left her hips and moved to her breasts, taking one in each hand and kneading them roughly, pinching and plucking at her nipples before cupping them again. Abby threw her head back a moved shallow and hard on his hard cock, stimulating her sweet spot. "Yeah, that's it, just like that, Abbs. Donna make you come so hard." Reaching down he put his thumb to her clit, flicking and frigging the little bud. With his other hand he boldly pushed two fingers inside her between her upper wall and his cock. Abby gasped in surprise and a little bit in pain feeling herself stretch around the additional invasion. She grabbed his wrist and her whole body shuddered. "This okay? Want me to stop?" She shook her head and eased her grip on his wrist, moving her hand to grasp his shoulder to keep her grounded. His withdrew his fingers briefly, then pushed three back in.

He pushed both cock and fingers as deep as he could, then curled those fingers upwards against the soft spongy tissue inside her and pressing in conjunction with his thumb on her clit. Abby completely shattered, screaming out with the strongest orgasm she'd ever experienced. Where on earth Connor had thought to do that with her she had no idea, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care at the present. Her entire body was enveloped in an ecstasy that defied all her senses and it it kept rolling through her endlessly. He kept on stimulating her and she kept on orgasming, each climax setting off another and another and another. She completely lost all sense of time and it wasn't until she felt the hot splash of Connor shooting into her that she started to come back to herself. He fingers were gone from inside her, his arms now wrapped tightly around her waist and his forehead rested between her sweaty breasts. She kissed the top of his head and wound her arms around his shoulders. They held each other for a very long time, letting their breathing calm and their bodies to come back under control. They were drenched with their spendings and sweat and neither cared, they reveled in it. They stayed joined and wrapped together until the sun had set before slowly made their way back to the beach house. The showered, ate a meal and climbed into bed as the sounds of the ocean and the jungle at night filled the air. Perhaps they were two insignificant people in the grand scheme of things, but to each other, they were the whole of the world.

The End

I must say, I rather like this one. I hope you do too! Reviews are love :)

_I have a fic rec! Iellix has written another masterpiece in the Connor/Abby/Eye!Patch!Connor series called "Trysts". It's absolutely delicious, a spine meltingly good smut fic. Get to it! Review! _


End file.
